


Paternoster

by Ellen Smithee (ellensmithee)



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Blasphemy, Blood Drinking, Bloodplay, Dystopia, M/M, Minor Character Death, Murder, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sibling Incest, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-09
Updated: 2012-09-09
Packaged: 2017-11-13 21:31:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/507914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellensmithee/pseuds/Ellen%20Smithee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elijah could refuse his little brother very little...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paternoster

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Originals Fic Exchange in tvd_originals on LJ.

The wind blew hard against the window, whistling through the cracks and sending ice crystals dancing against the pane. Elijah shivered in spite of himself—a mere reflex since he could not be cold—and glanced out the window. Instead of the perpetual winter rain, the Black Forest landscape was covered with snow as far as the eye could see—a rarity nowadays after the climate change in what had once been one of Germany's top destinations for winter athletes had drowned the region in almost perpetual rain.

Elijah had just settled into his book again when the doorbell rang and he set it aside. He was immediately cautious. It was probably just some hapless human just looking for food and shelter, not realizing that what awaited him within was far worse than the ravaged world without, but sometimes said hapless humans had guns, and Elijah had just had his suit pressed. He got to his feet and headed to the foyer, his pace quickening when he heard voices, and he entered to find Niklaus speaking with a young monk.

"Ah, there you are, Elijah," Niklaus said in German, his face lighting up when he saw his brother. "Brother Stefan, may I introduce my brother, Elijah Mikaelson?"

Elijah raised a brow when he heard the monk's name, and it was then that he noticed the man's resemblance to the younger Salvatore, but he kept his council. Elijah and Brother Stefan exchanged the niceties, and then Elijah raised a questioning brow at his brother. Niklaus stood behind the man, staring at Elijah over his shoulder with a wicked, mischievous grin.

"I've invited Brother Stefan for a bite to eat," he said. "I didn't think you'd mind."

Elijah frowned at Niklaus, whose expression became even more cajoling, and then he turned his attention to the monk. The young man looked even more like Stefan Salvatore where he stood right under the light of the foyer, light brown hair framing innocent, kind eyes, and Elijah's resolve weakened at once. Now that they were reunited, Elijah was finding he could refuse his little brother very little, even if it meant indulging Niklaus in his longing for a long dead lover once again. Elijah's teeth ached then, reminding him of how long it had been since they'd last enjoyed a living repast, and he gave the monk a courteous smile.

"Of course not," he said, nodding towards the dining room as Niklaus disappeared towards the kitchen. "I am afraid we do not have much, Brother Stefan, but what we have is yours."

He took the monk's coat and then led him to the dining room, where Niklaus had already prepared the table, somehow having managed to scrounge up bread and wine in their sparse larder. Elijah suppressed an ironic grin as he wondered if Brother Stefan had caught the significance, but Niklaus was not as circumspect, his face gleaming with barely contained glee. He moved towards the space in front of the fire, motioning that the others should join him.

"Would you care to say grace, Brother Stefan?" he asked. "It is not every day that we are blessed as we are today."

"Of course," the young monk said with a smile. "I would be honored."

He bowed his head and Elijah was already upon him from behind, forcing him to his knees as Niklaus watched with rapt attention. He knelt down before the monk who was struggling, his breath coming in soft sobs.

"Now, now, Stefan." Niklaus reached out to brush his fingers over the monk’s cheek with deceptive gentleness before taking his chin in a firm grip and forcing it up.

"Relax," he crooned, his eyes boring into those of the other man, "and do as we say. You know nothing happens that is not ordained from above."

Brother Stefan’s eyes fell closed and he nodded. He remained still as Elijah pulled the rosary out of the monk’s belt and then pushed his cassock down off his shoulders, revealing his arms and a well-muscled chest. Elijah’s chest tightened as he saw the look that briefly crossed his brother’s face, a mixture of lust and pain and grief, and then it was gone again, replaced by a supercilious smirk. He nodded at Elijah, then, and Elijah acted quickly, looping the crucifix over the monk’s head, entwining his fingers in the chain. Brother Stefan cried out, reaching instinctively for his throat, but let his hands fall again when Klaus tut-tutted him.

"Time to say your prayers, _Bruder_ ," Elijah hissed and he twisted the crucifix until the monk was gasping for air. "Come, I'll say them with you: ' _Im Namen des Vaters_ …'"

His lips moving, the man crossed himself, which Elijah found to be a nice touch and then he choked out the Apostle's Creed upon Elijah's whispered prompting. The monk let out a strangled squeak when Niklaus took his hand and lifted it to his mouth, sinking his fangs into Brother Stefan’s wrist.

" _Vater unser im Himmel_ …" Elijah continued as his brother moved up the monk’s arm. Brother Stefan was shaking with fear, his voice quaking as he repeated the Lord’s Prayer with Elijah.

" _Amen_ ," Niklaus repeated with them, glancing up at Elijah as he spoke, his face smeared red with the monk’s offering, and Elijah found himself licking his lips in spite of himself. He was dying to partake himself, but it appealed to his own sense of asceticism to wait. Watching his brother take what he needed was also satisfying.

At the sight of Niklaus’s bloody visage, the monk let out a cry and tried to move away. Elijah tightened his grip on the rosary and slung his other arm around the monk’s torso, his fingers sliding through the sticky blood, and he pulled him closer.

"Shh," Elijah whispered, touching Brother Stefan's cheek in a gentle caress as he cradled the man in his arms. "It won't be long. Soon you'll be with your Father." The monk slumped against him at his words, all fight leaving him as Elijah started the next prayer.

At long last, Brother Stefan’s voice died out completely and he went limp. Niklaus glanced up and gave Elijah a wicked little smile, and Elijah's glance fell to the drops of blood glistening on his brother's lips.

"This one made it past the Third Mystery," he said with a laugh. "You're improving your technique, _Bruder_."

Elijah let the monk's body fall to the floor then, shoving it out of the way with the tip of his Italian shoes, ignoring the blood that spattered them, as he flashed over to his brother, fisting his hands in Klaus's shirt and pulling him to his feet.

"My technique is _perfect_ ," he said and then he attacked Niklaus's mouth with his lips, his teeth slicing into the tender skin. Elijah shivered as the delicious taste of his brother’s blood exploded on his tongue.

Niklaus broke the kiss with an amused chuckle and dragged his tongue over Elijah’s pulse point, eliciting a wanton groan. He pressed his palm against Elijah’s crotch, squeezing his erection, and then he undid Elijah’s fly with deft digit before sliding his hand into Elijah’s pants. Elijah bit back an nagging complaint as Niklaus twisted his fingers into Elijah’s hair, mussing it as he tugged Elijah’s head down to his neck.

"Drink of my blood, brother," Niklaus whispered, pressing Elijah’s face to his throat.

Elijah needed no further urging. His teeth slid into Niklaus’s throat, moaning as ecstasy filled him. He was just barely cognizant of Niklaus’s hand on his cock, coaxing him to orgasm as Niklaus ground his own erection against Elijah’s hip until intense pleasure suffused him, driving him senseless with need.

When he came to himself again, he was lying in Niklaus’s arms before the fire, wrapped together in the monk’s cassock, surrounded by the comforting smells of blood and sex and burning wood.

"This world is _our_ kingdom," Niklaus said with quiet insistence, turning one of the phrases Elijah had recited with the monk on its head. Elijah murmured his agreement and then slipped into a peaceful sleep.


End file.
